2015 Chicago International Summit
]] The 2015 Chicago International Summit ''' is an upcoming international conference meeting being hosted by the Wabash Confederation in . The Wabash Federal Council originally called for a regional conference between the nations of , but on December 2014 the Council wanted to reestablished relations with nations globally. It will be held at Chicago's in the upper level's conference rooms. President Louis Austin, representing the Confederation has set several issues to be discussed at the meeting; *If or not to recognize the government of the United Commonwealth, to accept it as the official legal successor of the United Socialist Commonwealth *Ongoing Flemish Revolution, discussion of what the international communities involvement should be if any, as well as the location of the Belgian royal family. *Discussion on the Gusuku Islands crisis, and trying to repair relations between the and Akitsu. *Nuclear energy, nuclear weapons and insuring safety. Balford Energy has offered to give a previewing of the Superior-Michigan Nuclear Power Plant. *Resolving the issues surrounding the 2014 invasion of Central America that was not resolved through the Treaty of Bogota; holding conference with the Mexican Social Republic and the Argentine Confederate Union. *Talks on how to defeat the , how to combat , the rise of violent Islamic attacks and the Army of God's attempted coup in Sierra. *Discussion on the 2015 Bulgarian Revolution and possible means on ending the violence in Bulgaria. *New proposals for a peace agreement in the , especially with suspected military espionage by Kurdistan and Iran. Invited praticipants & leaders *Asia ** Akitsu: Emperor Kaito Kobayakawa & Prime Minister Toru Fujiwara ** Danguk: President Shin Hwi Tsung ** Federal Kingdom of Sri Lanka: Queen Vasanthi I ** : President and Premier ** : President John Semler ** : Prime Minister ** : President ** : Prime Minister ** Great Korean Empire:Emperor Yi Won and Premier Park Geun-hye ** Turkey:President Şahnaz Uzun ** Kingdom of Lan Na:King Pasan Keacham Sarawong and Prime Minister Khae Leeyao ** : President and Prime Minister ** Sharqistan: President Fylyp Burugdanyev ** South Vietnam: President Pham Dương ** North Vietnam: Prime Minister Dương Văn Nhung *Africa ** Rhodesia: Prime Minister Charles Haverley *North America ** Mexico: Generalísimo Pablo Hildago de Veracruz ** Sierra: Prime Minister Steven Hong ** : President ** Wabash Confederation (HOST)' *Europe ** : President and Prime Minister ** : Prime Minister ** Westland: Chancellor Oska Stärk ** Kamenia: President-Minister Matija Nikolajević ** Gaul: Prime Minister ** Northern Italy: President Carlo Palazzetti ** Britannia: Paramount Leader Robert Matthews and Prime Minister Eric Victor ** : Chancellor ** : President and Prime Minister ** Morocha: President Mikel Ģušabeh ** Hellas: Basileus Alexander Ioannou II and Prime Minister Leonidas Sebastianos ** : King Karl III and Prime Minister Lisbeth Konst *Oceania ** United Commonwealth: Chief Executive Quentin Carnegie ** United Socialist Commonwealth: Secretary Ulysses Breckenridge *South America ** Falklandic People's Socialist Republic: President Diane Chesterson and Prime Minister Rowan Llewellyn ** Argentine Confederate Union: President Alejandro Ramírez Venues, performances, celebrations Chicago will host Wabash's cultural heritage to the world, displaying its cultural history. Work on the National Memorial Mound begun late December to display the , and impact on the nation. It will display an Englishmen, Native American and a French fur trader holding their hands to their respected and swearing the Wabash Oath. Within downtown Chicago, French representatives will parade in formal costumes ranging from the to the , Native Americans will parade on (who adapted to the tradition after Europeans brought horses to North America) and a running of will commence. Traditional foods will be displayed, such as Indiana's signature , the , tater tot casserole, and an abundance of the nations finest . During the day, the Wabash Armed Forces will display their military technology and individual force in a parade down . Soldiers will cross the three times to symbolize the three founders of the nation. Governments of each Department will walk in the parade. Soldiers, participants, onlookers will be assembled at the banks of at where traditional songs such as and will be sung, primarily by the crowd. Several and concert stages will be set up in the city, singers from across the world are invited to preform in the ''International Music Exposition, displaying participating nations most popular artists. Wabash performers include mostly urban singers, , , , and special renditions of . The Wabash Naval Defense Force will display from ships and from Michigan Lake. Category:Altverse Category:Wabash